The present invention relates to a recording device having a flexible flat cable on which a drive IC chip is mounted.
As an example of an inkjet recording device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-291342 discloses a structure in which a head unit including a cavity unit having a plurality of nozzles (recording elements) that jet ink and an actuator (piezoelectric actuator) that causes ink to be jetted from the nozzles by selectively causing a pressure in a plurality of pressure chambers provided so as to be associated with the nozzles is attached to the bottom of a head holder (carriage), and ink cartridges are detachably housed on the upper side. This head holder (carriage) reciprocates in the main scanning direction within the housing of the recording device.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-291342, a wiring pattern connected to electrodes is formed on a flexible circuit board provided with a driver element (drive IC chip) that drives the actuator. One end of the circuit board is joined to the upper surface of the actuator so as to be electrically connected thereto. A drive pulse signal from a control circuit on the side of the device body is converted into a parallel signal corresponding to the electrodes of the actuator and is also converted into a predetermined voltage value to be outputted to the electrodes through the wiring pattern.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-291342 discloses a structure in which the horizontal side of a heat sink disposed on the lower surface side of the head holder is in contact with the driver element on the circuit board so as to be thermally conductable, thereby discharging (dissipating) the heat generated by the driver element to the outside of the head holder.